A software system is being developed by London College of Fashion and computer vision experts at the University of Surrey, in collaboration with body-mapping specialists Bodymetrics and digital creative agency Guided to enable users obtain measurements of the body based on a photograph of the user's body and the user's height. The height measurement gives the software the starting point for ascertaining the body size of the shopper. The software takes measurements at a number of different points on the body and combines these with the user's overall proportions to build up a detailed 3D image.
International Application Publication No. WO2012/066555 discloses a computer program for obtaining anthropometric measurements of a person, implementing a method including providing instructions to a person to set up conditions for producing a suitable image, receiving the image from a camera, the image including at least part of the person's body, analyzing the image, providing at least one measurement based, at least in part, on the analyzing. Related apparatus and methods are also described.